Jealousy Wars
by x14xERIKAx14x
Summary: Sequel to Rock Star Love. Jake and Miley seem to get closer. Is Jake trying to steal Miley from Oliver? Is Oliver too protective of Miley or is Oliver just.. jealous? jiley and moliver.
1. Jealousy Forms

**Here we are. The Sequel, finally, to Rock Star Love. Jealousy Wars. I can't believe I actually started this. I was trying to finish The Kiss and I did finally and then now I guess I'm starting the sequel!! High five!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana. Don't forget I could someday, though. Maybe in 20 years when I marry Mitchel Musso. Oh, and I don't own the song any songs that are mentioned in this story.**

**Non-Jiley fans. You might want to watch out. There's some Jiley in here, and even though I HATE Jiley, me and you will have to get used to it for this story. BWAHAHA. Sorry. But it's still Moliver!! Promise!!**

**Chapter One- Jealousy Forms.**

Oliver looked up at Miley. His smile made Miley melt. "Miles," he said. They were in their Oscar Owen and Hannah Montana outfits at a celebrity party looking for Jake Ryan. "I see Jake."

Miley smiled and looked at where Oliver started pointing at. She turned around to see a cute teenage boy walk toward them and wave.

"Hey, _Hannah._ Hey, _Oscar._" Jake thought it was funny they kept their identity hidden. So he always said Hannah and Oscar when they were dressed as them.

Miley smiled even wider. "Oh, ha ha, Jake," Miley said sarcastically.

Oliver waved. "Hey J-dawg." Oliver and Jake called themselves the stupidest names. Oliver called Jake J-dawg and Jake called Oliver Triple O-man.

"Hey Triple O-man!" Jake said and they pounded their fists. Miley smiled and let go of Oliver's hand. Jake looked at Miley, then at Oliver. "Hey, Oliver, is it okay if I dance with Miley for a song?"

Oliver frowned, but shrugged. "Sure, just one song, though!" Oliver said, and pointed an accusing finger at Jake sarcastically.

Jake smiled, said thanks, and took Miley off to dance. Hannah Montana's If We were a Movie came on and they started dancing. "Miles, did you make this song for someone in particular?"

Miley blushed. "Maybe…" For some super odd reason, she wanted to say Jake Ryan, but it wasn't. It was for Oliver. "Okay… Oliver." But, why did she want to say Jake? Did she… like him?

But Oliver, sadly, was thinking the same thing.

**Oliver's P.O.V**

Jake? What did Miley like about Jake? Let's see. All Jake is, is he's an actor and all the girls like him because he's "hot" and Jake gets everything he wants and he can get away from anything and he has a lot of money and he's a lady's man. Why would anybody even like that kind of guy?

Stupid Oliver. Why? I'm as cool as Jake is, right? Even though I'm not an actor, but I'm a singer!! And so is Miley. So, that's what we have in common. I'm a lady's man!! Even though I'd rather have Miley than any other girl. I bet that I could pick up any lady by asking them if they want to ride the Ollie Trolly. But, I wouldn't do that now. Miley's my girlfriend, and I'm hoping it will anyways be that way!!

I looked over at Miley and Jake. Still dancing to Hannah Montana's If We Were a Movie. A feeling I had whenever Miley got a boyfriend began to spread throughout my body. It's called Jealousy. If Miley doesn't like Jake that way, then why do I feel so jealous?

**Sorry for the short chapter. But, thank goodness I finally posted this up!! WARNING: IF YOU DIDN'T READ ROCK STAR LOVE AND YOU WANT TO, DON'T READ THE FOLLOWING. If you didn't read Rock Star Love and started reading this story, then hear we go: Rock Star Love is about Miley and Oliver and Oliver was Oscar Owen and Miley, of course, was Hannah Montana. Then they got in a car crash and stuff, and peoples found out that Miley and Oliver were Oscar and Hannah. So, this is the sequel.**

**Review, pretty please??**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	2. Jake and Miley?

**Okay. This is it. The next chapter in my evil Jiley and Moliver. Freaky!! ((lol)) but guess what?? I'm watching Read it and Weep. I like the ending. ((lol))**

**Okay. My friends found out my nickname. ((darn)) It's Elizabeth and guess what?? Some of them call me Lizzie. You can call me Lizzie, also!!**

**Oh, man. All my paragraphs start with O so far, so let's see if I can keep that up until the chapter ACTUALLY begins.**

**Okay, so here it goes. The Disclaimer… I don't own Hannah Montana. Mitchel Musso loves me. I know it. He wants to marry me. Yes sire! **

**Oh KAY!! Chapter Two- Jake and Miley..?**

Oliver smiled when Jake and Miley came back from dancing. It seemed like forever since they started to dance, but it was actually only three minutes ago. The song If We Were a Movie was about three minutes long. For Oliver, it was like a day long. No, a year long!!

"So, here's your girl back," Jake laughed and patted Miley of the shoulder. Miley started to giggle and gave Jake a small thank you peck on the check.

Miley looked at Oliver, who if he was in a cartoon, he would have steam blowing out of his ears. "It was a thank you peck, Ollie!!" Miley laughed and kissed Oliver on the lips lightly.

Oliver smiled and said, "Fine. Just.. Don't do it again.. Please??"

Miley smiled and nodded. "Of course, Ollie!!"

Oliver fake smiled, but neither Jake nor Miley noticed. They thought it was real. Genuine. With his pearly white teeth showing. How could they notice?? Maybe the hint of jealousy in his eyes, or the small, teeny tiny tear forming in his eye.

Has he lost his girl?? Did Jake steal her from him?? Was it going to be all the girls saying, "Miley Ryan!! That would be super cute!!" not, "Miley Oken!! I love it!!"

So, Miley waved good-bye to Jake as he walked away and wrapped her skinny arm around Oliver's muscular body. "Wanna dance, Oliver??" Miley asked him in a sweet voice.

Oliver nodded and wrapped his arm around Miley's skinny body. "Let's go." A slow song came on and they both blushed.

**Jake's P.O.V.**

Miley Ryan definitely sounded better than Miley Oken. I could see it. The magazine _Teen_ ((I don't own that.)) would have the main title saying:_ The new couple: Jake Ryan and Miley Stewart. _And the subheading saying _Think maybe Miley Ryan sounds good? Vote to see if Jake should propose to Miley._ I mean, Miley's a star!! Sure, she's Hannah Montana, but Miley Stewart is now the most popular girl in school.

I looked over at Miley and Oliver. They were slow dancing to a beautiful song. I knew the feeling that was flaring in my eyes. Jealousy. And it wasn't fun either. That Miley better dump that boy or I'll have to make _her_ jealous, with another girl.

I already knew Miley had to dump Oliver. Their relationship couldn't last forever. Because everyone knew that celebrity relationships don't last. Except for me and Miley of course. Once that we start going out that is.

The song stopped and I looked at Oliver and Miley. Miley was laughing and hugged Oliver. What could possibly be so funny??

**Regular P.O.V.**

Oliver smiled when Miley hugged him. "Ya think maybe we could go see Lilly real quick?? She should be here any minute with Jackson," Miley asked. Oliver nodded.

"Yeah. Hold on, they're over there!" Oliver said when he saw Lilly and Jackson talking to the one, the only, Jake Ryan.

Miley smiled. "Jake found them already!!" Miley said excitedly and ran over to Jake, Jackson, and Lilly.

Oliver stood there for a few seconds. "Miley and Oliver sitting in a tree… D-U-M-P-I-N-G. First comes Miley, then comes Jake, then comes Miley… dumping me…" Oliver said and sulked off to Jake, Miley, Jackson, and Lilly.

**Finished!! Well, the second chapter that is. It took me a while since I was multi-tasking. I started out watching Read it and Weep and now I'm watching Kim Possible. Weird, eh?? ((lol)) Well, I'll like totally update soon. Tomorrow perhaps?? Okay, well, gotta go to sleep. ACHOO!! Uhh.. I mean ZzzzzzZZZZZzzz…**

**Next chapter: Chapter Three- love is dangerous.**

**Yah, yah. I know. Jake was going out with Ashley in Rock Star Love!! But I totally forgot about that, so I'm going to make up this super lame excuse in the next chapter.**

**Review, pretty please??**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	3. Love is dangerous

**Awesome. Totally. I can't believe my reviewers!! They're like so awesome!! Thank you to like, all my reviewers!! Oh, my gosh, and I couldn't like believe it!! All these people were Jiley and Moliver fans. I was all like, "OMIGOSH WOW!!" because I'm usually a Moliver writer, not Jiley. Tell me if I'm bad at writing Jiley and Moliver together. Be all like, "EW you stink at this writing stuff!! Throw it away, AWAY I SAY!!"**

**Okay. So, like, here we go. Chapter Three- Love is dangerous**

Jake laughed at Lilly, who was obviously being a dork. Her neon orange hair didn't match her baby blue shirt and brown leggings underneath bright green and pink skirt. Her yellow flip flops only matched her brown leggings. That was all.

Jackson was just wearing a grey striped suit with a plain blue tie.

"Oliver!!" Lilly screamed excitedly and hugged her best friend. "Isn't Jake just the best friend you could ever have?? He's so funny!! And nice!!" Lilly said and jumped around with her super energy. Lilly then stopped suddenly and looked at Jake questioningly. "Jake, what ever happened to Ashley??" she asked.

Jake blushed. The true reason was because he dumped her for being so clingy and plus, he wanted Miley. So, he lied. "Ashley dumped me." he wanted Lilly and Miley to feel bad for him. "She thought she had a chance to go out with Zac Efron." Girls are like that. "I told her that it was a bad choice." They get overdramatic over something silly. "And Zac told her no." Like a friend getting dumped.

Miley and Lilly hugged Jake at the same time. "Aw!! Jake!! It's okay!! We're here for ya!!" Miley said and patted Jake's back. Jake smiled in the inside. Lilly and Miley. They're all his. Ecspecially Miley. The one for him. And Oliver couldn't change that. Because he could tell a lie. Jake was an actor. Once Jackson and Oliver leave and Jake and Miley are all alone, Jake had the perfect plan to get Oliver out of the picture.

A big fat lie. How about, 'Oliver told me he liked Ashley Tisdale more than you, Miles. I just wanted to tell you. Ya know, Ashley being your best friend and all.'

It was a good lie. And Jake knew that Miley would buy it. She'd cry, and Jake have the shoulder for Miley to cry on. And when Oliver comes over and sees what's wrong, he'll get a slap on the face. And Miley would be Jake's girl. And they'll become the most popular celebrities in America. And possible the whole world.

After about a half hour of talking and dancing together, Jackson had to go to the bathroom and Oliver had to get some cake. Lilly had to use the lady's room. So Miley and Jake were all alone. At a table. Listening to music. A perfect time to tell Miley who Oliver likes. And it wouldn't be Miley this time.

"Miles. Oliver told me something tonight. About who he liked. He said he liked and thought Ashley Tisdale was way more prettier than Hannah Montana and Miley Stewart. Ya know, I wanted to let ya know. Ashley being your friend, and all.." Jake waited for a response. And got exactly what he wanted. Tears.

Miley teared up and hugged Jake. "Jake, are you serious??" Jake nodded. "Why would Oliver do that??" Jake just smirked the other way so that Miley didn't see it. And, guess what?? She didn't see it. Oliver did.

Oliver looked at Jake and Miley strangely. Why were they hugging?? Why was Jake smirking?? Why was Miley… crying?!

Oliver raced towards Jake and Miley, finding out that Miley really was crying. "Dude, what happened??" Oliver asked and tried to calm Miley down.

Miley stood up and frowned at Oliver and his… cake. His stupid cake and his stupid face. And his stupid hair!!

Miley took the cake out of his hands and shoved it in Oliver's face. "That's for liking Ashley!!" Miley screamed loudly causing the music to stop and everyone to look over at them. Miley frowned even more and stomped out of the room, into the limo, and to her house.

Crying the whole way home…

**Okay. So how was that?? Reviewers!! Tell me so far. Should it be Jiley or should it be Moliver. Tell me and I'll make it Jiley or Moliver. But, whoever wins it'll be the winner!! So if Jiley gets voted the most, Jiley wins, and if Moliver gets voted the most, Moliver wins!! But this doesn't mean the story's over!! It just began!! ((lol))**

**Oh, yeah. I know this is short. But please just... think that it's long. ((lol))**

**Review!! Please??**

**Chapter Four- The Fight. Oliver or Jake?**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	4. The Fight Jake or Oliver?

**Claps to all my reviewers. I totally love you guys!! Jiley and Moliver!! I never had Jiley fans except one.. ((lol)) Review my story!! **

**Okay, well one of my reviewers pointed out Jake seemed a bit like beef jerky. So, this chapter ((sorry all Moliver lovers)) I'm gonna have to make Oliver seem a bit like beef jerky, also.**

**SHOUTOUT!! To the best writer EVER!! Singingheartout 7. She's like the best writer EVER. You should TOTALLY read her story ((which is the best in the whole wide world!!)) Can It Be?? It's a Moliver, so if you're a Jiley fan, I encourage you to read that and just… see if you like Moliver and Jiley!! **

**Okay.. Well this is the FINAL chapter… lol just kidding. Chapter TWENTY-FOUR GAZILLION is the final chapter.**

**Chapter Four- The Fight. Oliver or Jake?**

Oliver looked at Jake in the eyes and glared at him. To Jake, it felt like fire burning him inside out. Jake squinted and was about to say something when Oliver chimed in. "Jake!! I don't know what you did, but I know I don't like Ashley that way!! And you know it, too!! Jake, this isn't cool man, so I'm assuming you're trying to break me and Miley up so you can go out with her!!" Oliver stopped, waiting for a response. "Am I right, Jake?!"

Jake smiled and sighed. "Oliver. I never told her anything. And I mean it.. So, don't be putting words into my mouth, when I never said anything."

Oliver twitched his eye. Did Jake just use his acting skills to lie in front of him?? Was he that dense to think that Oliver would believe such poop?? "You, know what, I don't care about you, Jake!! You're mean, and just.. Mean!! Trying to steal away another guy's girl!!" Oliver screamed and stormed out.

The whole party turned to Jake, who saw he was crying a bit. Was it his acting?? Was it real?? Nobody knew except Jake. Did the complement Oliver gave Jake go to his heart?? Did Jake seriously believe what Oliver truly said about him?? Was Jake mean?? Was he… evil??

**New's Reporter's P.O.V**

"I can see the front page now…" I said as I snapped a picture of Jake tearing up in front of everyone. "Famous Teen Sensation makes Jake Ryan cry." I smiled as I said that. I took another picture and Jake looked up at me. That's when I noticed something… Jake was…

**Regular P.O.V.**

Oliver ran into the night and into his limo. "Mr. Mike, can you take me to Miley's house??" Oliver asked nicely, even though he was yelling at Jake just recently. Did Oliver feel bad, or what?? Maybe he shouldn't of said those things. Maybe he should of just said it nicely and calmly. He was overreacting. He didn't have to scream. And those tears. The ones that where about to fall just as Oliver stormed away. Oliver could see the shining tear in his eye from the lights.

Mr. Mike nodded. "Yes, sir."

Oliver slumped up in the corner of his limo. He's such a freak. He felt like a mental patient, ready to be set free. Has Oliver lost him mind? Was Oliver overprotective? Maybe… depressed??

"We're here, sir…" Mr. Mike said and got out of his seat to open up Oliver's. Oliver got out and raced to Miley's door, only to see a short lady with black hair standing in the doorway.

"Um, Is it okay if I come in…?" Oliver asked, unsure who she was.

"Are you Oliver Oken??" The lady asked. Wait… Oliver remembered this lady from somewhere. Wasn't she a student at the school Miley, Oliver, and Lilly go to??

Oliver nodded.

"Then you can't come in."

Oliver looked at the lady standing in front of him. "Oscar Owen, ya know?? I need to speak to Hannah Montana immediately!!" Oliver whined.

The lady simply sighed. "Mr. Owen or Mr. Oken. Whoever you are. I'm Roxi, her body guard, and if you do not move, I'm going to use my special moves on you, boy!"

Oliver raised his eyebrow. "You're kidding??"

Oh, Oliver just made the wrong choice…

**END OF CHAPTER. PLEASE CONTINUE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I POST IT. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY!!**

**Did I just sound like a portable DVD player?? LADEDALADEDADEDADEDA!!**

**Well, thanks for reading this chapter of STUPID blah cookies. So, if you'd be so kind an review!! I'd be happy to give you another chapter!!**

**Don't forget you can still vote on if you want Jiley or Moliver!! Only three votes per person!! I'm keeping watch… And plus… If you like vote three times within the next three chapters, I'll count all those up. You can't vote on chapter One, or two unless you forgot to on chapter Three, Four, or Five. Oh, yah. And sorry for the short chapter!!**

**Chapter Five- Miley gets even or she thinks she does**

**REVIEW!!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	5. Miley gets even or she thinks she does

**Alright. Now that I know Oliver was a SUPER beef jerky last chapter and Jake was a SUPER beef jerky in the third chapter… so this chapter nobody will be jerky… or will they?? No. They… might. Or they could just wish each other were eggs. Then they could become chickens and grow up to like a hen and make baby chicks named Fluffy and Turds-a-lot.**

**Vanessa and Zac are so into each other. Ya know, A.K.A Troy and Gabriella. On HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL. Oh, yah. Totally. ((hehe))**

**Guess what?? I can't wait until school. I made up this weird song for this guy named Travis and he's like emo or something. Ya know, instead of cutting, he takes a rubber band and snaps it hard against his wrist. And he like always wears the same sweatshirt, but it's all good. And it goes like that one gansta song. Like I'm gangster, I'm a straight up G. The gangster life is the life for me. Instead it goes, Travis is Emo. He's a straight up E. The emo life is the life for him!! It's stupid, but that's all good, because it's suppose to.**

**Chapter Five- Miley gets even… or she thinks she does**

Roxi came up face to face with Oliver. "Oh, I'm not kidding."

**New's Reporter.**

That's when I noticed Jake wasn't really crying. He wasn't cryin at all. The look in his eyes told everything. I knew everything. I could tell the whole story. He wanted Miley. He hated Oliver.

Miley was the victim. Oliver was the victim. They were both victims in Jake's little scheme to get Miley, AKA the most popular of them all in music with Oliver. Apparently to Jake, Miley didn't need a singer, she needed an actor.

So, I looked away from Jake's fake teared full eyes and placed my camera next to my hips. Was… I suppose to do something about this?? Was I chosen to see Jake's fake tears to make sure Miley and Oliver get together, and forever?? Or… was I mistaking by all of this??

**Regular P.O.V**

Oliver breathed in and ran through the door, dodging one of Roxi's moves. Robby, who was sitting on the couch, stood up and said, "Whoa, whoa, Oliver, get down here, right now!!" but Oliver didn't listen. He ran upstairs to Miley. To tell Miley it wasn't true. Hoping that maybe she could believe him. And not be so naïve.

Miley's door burst open, showing a teenager crying in her bed. Her blonde wig was thrown onto the ground, and her brown curls were spread across her back and face. Her eyes were red, and dry tears were visible to Oliver.

"Miley…" but Oliver was cut off.

"I told Roxi not to let you in…" Miley mumbled.

Oliver lowered his head and stepped closer to Miley. "Miley… I need to tell you something…"

Miley's eyes widened, as she jumped up and shouted, "What? That you love Ashley Tisdale?? And you want to break up with me?? Is that it?? Because I thought you already heard me say we were through at the party!!"

Oliver looked up at his ex-girlfriend, and sadly said, "Who told you that?? Jake?? Do you believe Jake over your boyfriend… do you just break up with someone without even explaining why? Because I don't like Ashley that way… and why would I ever…" Miley saw the tears forming in his eyes. The sadness in his voice. She never heard his voice so sad… she never saw him this sad. "…why would I ever even _think_ about liking someone over you?"

**SHORT CHAPTER!! I'm sorry. I had so much to do this week. First, I had to go to church 6-10P.M. on Friday, and I was over a friend's house before that. Then I got up that morning to go to church 9A.M. to 2P.M. and then I went to bed, then on Sunday, I got up at 7AM to get ready for church AGAIN and then I went to church 8A.M. to 11:30 A.M. and then Haley, my friend, came over. Then I went to church AGAIN at 6P.M.-8:30P.M. and then Today, I had tumbling for cheerleading. So, yeah. Schedule's for me.. So weird, but it's all good.**

**Review please?? Is Jake _truly_ fakin' his cryin' or is the reporter just plain _dumb?_ And will Miley believe Oliver?? Should it be Jiley?? Or should it be… MOLIVER??**

**One… two… three… GULP!! The world will never know.**

**Chapter Six- The Longest Chapter.**

Jiley fans, I don't know about you, but I think Miley and Jake should... kiss... in this story. Maybe once. But, I'm thinkin' about it.

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	6. The longest chapter

**Alright. Well, I promised myself I wouldn't post this up until it was The Longest Chapter. Get it?? HAHHAHA. Oh, man. Sorry about that. Just like felt RANDOM rite there. Hey, about my writing. When I type YAH it's the same as Yeah. I spell that differently because I'm weird. And the word colour or favourite or honour, I'm like British, so yah…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. I promise ya. HAHHA**

**Chapter Six- The Longest Chapter.**

Miley looked up at Oliver. "but…" she couldn't finish her sentence Oliver interrupted her.

"Miley. If you do these things, I don't think we can really trust each other. Maybe we should just… be friends?"

Miley stopped breathing. _Maybe we should just… be friends. _That meant they'll stop being friends. And it also meant they were breaking up. So, should Miley be happy?? Should she be happy that she could ask Jake out, or should she be sad. Be sad that she lost her _true _love over some _silly_ boy. Confusing. Everything was confusing for her.

So she screamed. She screamed and screamed. Tears were sliding down her cheeks, and her mascara was running down her cheeks.

Oliver didn't know what to do. Should he comfort her?

So, Oliver tried the right choice. He walked over to the screaming Miley and hugged her. Her face was pressed against his chest.

That's when Jackson burst into the room…

"Miley, what happened??" asked a worried Jackson. He came home right when Oliver began to leave the party. Apparently Jackson came here a few minutes after Oliver has.

Oliver and Miley looked up. Miley pushed Oliver off of her and she got up and said, "He wants to break up with me!" Miley cried out. "He wants to become friends!!"

Jackson, being the overprotective brother he is, walked up face to face with Oliver and glared at him. "Oliver…" Jackson breathed out in his angry voice "You did a wrong thing messing with my little sister!!"

**Jake**

Jake ran out the doors of the building. His warm tears flew off his face. He breathed in, and out. Deeply.

"TAXI!!" Jake screamed. His limo driver wouldn't be here for another two hours.

A taxi stopped in front of him. A man was driving.

Jake quickly got in the back seat and said, "Take me to Rico's Surf Shop!!"

The taxi driver nodded and drove off. Jake sighed. Thank gosh. He'll have to tell Oliver sorry and tell Miley how he truly feels. If nothing works out, he could always go back to some other state, or country. Or continent.

Jake was bad sometimes. He could lie when he wanted something. And this time, he lied to Miley just to get her. But, instead, he hurt her. And now Oliver was mad. And Jake couldn't help but to feel bad about everything. Oliver didn't care about him. His own _best _friend said he didn't care about him. And said he was mean.

"Here,"the taxi driver said, and held out his hand for the money. Jake looked at the meter and it said, _$5.47. _So, Jake handed the taxi driver ten dollars and ran out of the taxi. He ran up to Miley's front door to see Roxi. And Roxi knew him, so he knew Roxi would be cool to let Jake in.

"Roxi, I need to talk to Miley…" Jake said, but the door behind Roxi burst open before Roxi answered. Out came a sad, crying Miley, who looked at Jake and screamed in frustration.

To Miley, everything seemed like the world was trying to make her cry. Trying to confuse her. Maybe she wasn't Oliver's true love; the one. Was she Jake's??

Miley took a chance and pulled Jake's wrist to make him follow her.

Miley stopped when she reached the spot she told Oliver she was Hannah Montana. "Oliver and I broke up," Miley said sadly. "We weren't right for each other I guess. Jake, when I'm around you, I feel better. I feel so alive and calm… and safe."

Jake tried to speak. He wanted to tell her the truth. He felt sorry. He wanted to say something right. Oliver was the one for her. Jake just had to go and screw it up. "Mi-"

"I need to tell you something, Jake. I need to tell you, I like you. I don't think my feeling ever left when we broke up, Jake. I need you, Jake," Miley said, and looked into Jake's eyes. They were filled with relief. Sorrow?? Guiltiness??

Jake put up a hand. "Miley. I need to tell you something. I lied to you, Miley. I feel bad about it."

Miley looked at Jake with confusion. Had she not just said her feelings about him and Jake just wanted to tell her he lied to her?? Were all guys like that??

"Oliver never told me he liked Ashley… I made it up. Oliver always talks about you. How you're so wonderful. Him always hoping when you guys grow up, maybe you could be Miley Oken. Oliver _loves_ you, Miley."

Miley looked down. Tear drops made dark circles in the sand. The moon shined on them and the waves crashed against the surface. The warm wind made tree leaves rustle. Confusion filled the air.

"Jake," came a soft voice. "I just… told you my feelings… for you. Now, I feel like everyone doesn't want anything to do with me." Which wasn't true. Because that's all Oliver and Jake wanted. Miley. That's the big fight. That's what all this jealousy wars were about.

Miley was the key thing that made Jake and Oliver hate each other. Maybe not hate, but enough to destroy each other's heart. They never thought how Miley would feel. Being tossed around, thinking she likes one, or hates the other. She's a girl, after all. It's not that hard to get a girl confused about who she likes. Jake or Oliver. Miley Ryan or Miley Oken? The singer, the actor? The funny, the nice? The cute, the hot? The best friend, the friend? So, what could Miley do? Nothing. She couldn't do anything. Her emotions were everywhere.

"It's not like that, Miley. It's just that I haven't been telling the truth lately. Just to get you to like me and break up with Oliver. That's not right, and Oliver deserves you. You deserve better than me," Jake said, and picked up Miley's chin with his hand.

He wiped away the tears. Miley's eyes looked into Jake's and they locked. Her breathing stopped as butterflies filled up in her stomach. This is when someone was suppose to make a move. Who?

Miley.

Miley gave in and leaned into Jake. She stayed about two centimeters away from Jake's lips. Jake licked his lips and leaned in. Their lips touched and the world seemed to stop as fake sparkles appeared and a slow love song played in their heads. Their world seemed to spin around them.

It was different.

**I wonder if this was the longest chapter I've made yet. I'll check. Next chapter will be who Miley chooses. So review, PM me, or IM me or anything. Tell me who you want as Miley's boyfriend!! There will be an epilogue. So, don't forget to stay for the last chapter and epilogue!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	7. The Last Chapter

**Alright, readers. I found out who everybody wanted. But, I'm not telling you here, you're going to have to read the whole thing to figure out who was voted the most. Jiley or Moliver??**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. I own the word Frambanerackerly, though.**

**Well, here it goes. The Last Chapter. -tears- I can't believe this is the last chapter.**

**Chapter Seven- The Last Chapter**

Oliver walked along the coast of the beach, hitting his head. How could he be so stupid?? Why did he let go of his girlfriend because she trusted Jake?? Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!!

Bam.

Oliver was laying on the sandy floor, wondering what he just hit. He knew he didn't hit his head _that_ hard. So, he looked up to see someone familiar.

"Sorry, Oliver," she said. It was that news reporter from the party. "Here, let me help you up." She held out a hand for Oliver to take.

The lady was probably in her thirties. She had short brown hair with black rimmed glasses that were pointed at the ends. Her eyes were a hazel colour, and humongous behind those glasses of hers.

Oliver took her hand and stood up. He looked at her strangely and she said, "You broke up with Miley?? Why??"

How did she know that?? "How did you know that??" Oliver asked the mysterious lady.

"Your eyes tell everything," was her simple response. She wasn't going to say anything else on that subject. "Why did you break up with her??"

**Jake and Miley.**

No, this kiss. It was different. It wasn't anything like Oliver's kiss. It couldn't even _compare_ to Oliver's kiss.

Miley pulled out of the kiss and looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry," she said. She looked up at Jake with sorrow in her eyes and said, "You're right about Oliver," this was bad. Why did she say that?? "I want him back," she was confused. "I don't feel right kissing you," how could she say such things?? "I feel like a two-timer…" guilt splashed into Miley's eyes. She felt guilty about all this. About believing Jake, about liking Jake when she already had a boyfriend. About _wanting_ Jake when she had a boyfriend. About _kissing_ Jake after she just broke up with her boyfriend. About feeling just a _bit_ relieved about her break-up with Oliver just because she thought Jake would make a better boyfriend. Jake already had his chance. She already chose no. They were only friends. And Miley wanted to keep it that way. Only friends with Jake. Boyfriend with Oliver.

Jake smiled sadly. "Oliver's at the beach now. Run, Miley. Get him," Jake said. Miley nodded and began to run. To find Oliver. How did Jake feel about this?? Absolutely terrible. "I'm glad you chose him, Miley," he said, sadness dripping off his tongue. "Even if I was wishing you would of chose me instead."

**Miley.**

Miley ran. She saw two figures in the distance. One looked tall, and was built like a woman. Miley was hoping it was a woman. The other, she could tell who it was. Shorter than the other person. A man. A brown-haired man. A handsome man. Oliver.

"Oliver!" she screamed.

Both of the figure's heads turned in Miley's direction and waited as Miley caught up with them.

Even if Miley didn't know it, she was crying a bit. Oliver, too. He was a bit happy to see Miley. Maybe she was giving him another chance. He wanted to just scream out how beautiful she was and how _stupid_ he was to break up with her.

"Miley, why are you here??" Oliver asked. Not in a mean way. In a kind of sad way. Almost like this part of Miley's life, everything seemed so.. Emo.

Miley, forgetting about that woman that was talking to Oliver, said, "I'm sorry."

Oliver frowned. Why did she say sorry?? He should be saying sorry, not her!!

"I'm sorry for believing Jake. I'm sorry for even liking him. I'm sorry, Oliver. Please, just… please forgive me!!" Miley said, tears overflowing in her eyes, screaming to come out. They flowed out fast.

Oliver pulled Miley in a tight hug. And whispered in her ear, "No. I'm sorry. For being such a complete bonehead and breaking up with you. I was overreacting. Don't say sorry to me. I should be saying sorry."

Miley cried on him. Whispering out some, "I'm sorry" s every now and then. But Oliver would shush her, tell her he was sorry, and rub her back to comfort her.

A true couple.

_So much drama._ _So much jealousy. So much Sorrys in one's relationship. Girlfriend, Boyfriend, best friend, wife, husband. All the same. Drama, jealousy, sorry, emo-feelings, crying, laughing, happiness, sadness. Love. Love is what makes a weak man brave. And a king step off his throne. Good times, bad times, easy times, tough times. It comes in an instant, and lasts three days after forever. That's what love is. Love is so confusing. But when you find it. You'll know._

**Good, terrible?? Bad way to end a stupid story!! But wait, it's not over?? There's another chapter?? No, it's not a chapter!! It's an epilogue!! Wow, Lizzie's doing an epilogue!! Weird!! Wait for tomorrow's epilogue!!**

**Oh, and Happy Easter!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**:D**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	8. Epilogue

**Guess what?? This is the epilogue!! Ha, ha, ha!! This is totally the last thing or chapter or whatever, and yah!! Happy Easter!! If you read this on Easter. If you didn't read this on Easter, then… Happy EARLY Christmas!!**

**They are both 25 in this chapter thing. Don't forget that!!**

**Epilogue. A few years later.**

A young girl, twenty-fives years old with long curly brown hair, walked down an aisle arm in arm with her father. The father was wearing a blue suit. The woman was wearing a long, beautiful white dress, fitting her figure, and still able for her to breath.

A certain man was looking at them walking up, wearing a dark blue suit. His brown hair was still as long as it was when he was fourteen.

The woman stepped up on the steps and smiled at the man with brown hair.

Another man, holding a certain holy book, and dressed up in something that looked like a white dress, opened the holy book and started saying some words, "We are gathered here today in holy matrimony…" ((haha, if that's wrong tell me??))

The woman was standing next to a man, called Oliver Oken. Oliver Oken was standing next to a woman named Miley Stewart. But, after this special occasion, Miley Oken.

A few moments passed as the people in the long wooden seats sat quietly. Some were crying, some were happy, some where full of joy. Some where even all three of them. But one was a bit jealous. One young man by the name of Jake Ryan. Well, he wasn't as jealous anymore. Why?? Because he had a fiance. Her name was Haley. And she was sure Jake was the one.

Another couple, already married, sat together, crying tears of joy. Lilly and Jackson Stewart.

"Do, you, Oliver Oken, take Miley Stewart as your wife. To have and to hold till death does your part??" ((Omigosh, I'm sorry!! I just don't know any of the words they say. I never been at a wedding.))

Oliver looked at Miley and nodded as he whispered out, "I do," softly.

"Do you, Miley Stewart, take Oliver Oken as your husband. To have and to hold till death does your part??"

Miley smiled sweetly, and said, "I do."

The man standing in front of the two of them smiled, closed his holy book, and said, "You may kiss the bride."

Oliver's hand touched Miley's cheek and he leaned forward. Fast in reality, slow in Miley and Oliver world. Oliver lips smashed down on Miley's. They both smiled in their kiss. Their first kiss as a married couple.

**Fifteen years later.**

Miley and Oliver Oken both smiled at each other as they watched their fourteen year old son playfully tag his best friend.

Connor Oken, their son, tagged Erika Jackson. She giggled and her straight light brown hair twirled fast as she twirled to see Connor. "Connor!! You're so going to get it!!" she playfully warned as she ran in the sand, barefooted, chasing after her best friend.

Connor tripped fast over a small rock in the sand. Erika, who was still running, tripped on top of Connor. And guess the position. Stomach on stomach. Lips on lips.

Erika pulled out of the kiss and gasped. Before she even thought about getting off of Connor, she quickly said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Connor smiled at Erika and pulled her head down to his, causing them to kiss again, but this time, longer. With more passion. _Love._

Miley looked over at Oliver. "Remember when we were like that??" Miley asked and giggled when a blush crept over Oliver's cheeks.

"Yeah. I remember when we almost kissed at that party, and when Lilly stopped us, we kissed at your house." Oliver and Miley looked back at that time, remembering. How was it that their little boy and his best friend was so much like them?

**Alright. Short Epilogue. Well, I don't think I ever even made an epilogue. There isn't going to be a sequel to this story, because this was actually a sequel to another story, so yah. No sequel. I'm sorry. -smiles at reviewers- REVIEW!!**

**I -insert less than sign here- 3 YU ALL!!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


End file.
